


Fly down, sweetheart

by larana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe ha un sacco di eros dentro, E non vede l'ora di sfogarlo con il suo prezioso boyfriend, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Christophe Giacometti, il defaticamento, una stanza affacciata su una scintillante Barcellona e l'uomo della sua vita.Può succedere di tutto e Chris potrebbe addirittura arrivare troppo presto.
(P0rn assolutamente senza plot, siete avvertiti!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dietrich_didi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dietrich_didi/gifts).



> Lo show non può darmi un figaccione che va a prendere Chris e che lo guarda come se fosse un angelo sceso in terra e pretendere che io non ci ricami sopra le peggio storie yaoi.  
> Quindi, eccoveli, Chris e il suo uomo, a fare Cosacce senza alcun rimorso. :3  
> Infine, questa storia è dedicata a Giulis, che mi ha ispirata e che ha preteso che il mistery guy si chiamasse Sam - in onore di Sam Winchester, che, a dirla tutta, gli somiglia davvero tanto! - ed è stato un piacere accontentarla.  
> Dearie, spero ti piaccia! :3

Christophe Giacometti sapeva di avere molti punti deboli, ma nessuno eguagliava quella curva lenta dove il collo si congiungeva alle spalle. Bastava una pressione minima a ridurlo a gemere come un gatto in preda alle fusa, totalmente alla mercé di quelle mani e del loro proprietario. 

 

_ E questo Sam lo sa perfettamente _ , pensò deliziato, piegando la testa così da esporre totalmente la curva del collo, prontamente sfiorata da un paio di dita calde e morbide, leggere come il respiro che sentiva scivolare sulla schiena nuda. Oh, Sam sapeva come usare le mani e sapeva come usarle su di lui per sciogliere ore di fatica e tensione. Chris non avrebbe saputo immaginare una pratica di defaticamento più efficace e piacevole di quella. Ma soprattutto, non avrebbe saputo immaginare mani più sapienti di quelle, leggere come il bacio di un amante e sensuali come il peccato stesso. Non era un mistero per nessuno dei due che Chris pensasse spesso a quelle mani, durante le sue esibizioni.

E tuttavia, se Sam fosse stato altrettanto sciolto e caldo nel carattere, oltre che nei gesti, Chris si sarebbe detto la persona più fortunata del pianeta.

Perché se le sue mani erano lisce, forti e sexy, Sam era rigido, controllato e focalizzato sull'obiettivo - che spesso combaciava con il punteggio di Chris. Raramente si lasciava andare, ma a suo merito andava detto che dopo ogni buona gara era sorridente e rilassato, disposto ad intavolare una bella chiacchierata fino a notte fonda. Riuscire a farlo tacere e averlo sotto le lenzuola, però, era un evento più unico che raro: Sam non gradiva che lavoro e piacere si mischiassero in maniera così clamorosa, e sicuramente non immediatamente dopo una gara o nel pieno di una competizione. Nei periodi di riposo era molto più facile svegliarsi nel cuore della notte, allungare il collo e sentire le sue labbra sotto le proprie.

Il solo pensiero gli fece contrarre deliziosamente il ventre e un mugolio di piacere gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando il pollice di Sam fece pressione sulla spalla, sciogliendo l’ultimo accumulo di tensione della giornata. 

“Ecco fatto.”

Tornando bruscamente al presente, Chris fu assalito dall’odore di canfora che emanava dalla sua pelle e dalle mani di Sam e fu pervaso dalla voglia di sentire l'olio ovunque,  _ ovunque _ …

“Dove vai?” chiese, le fantasticherie nella sua mente che scoppiavano come palloncini troppo carichi. Sam si stava ripulendo con un asciugamano fresco di lavanderia e raccogliendo le sue cose, come se fosse sul punto di andarsene.

“A dormire. Sono esausto.”

Chris sorrise malizioso, alzandosi e passandogli le braccia intorno ai fianchi, le dita ben aperte sulla camicia dell'uomo, premute contro la stoffa morbida della cravatta blu notte.

“C'è un letto qui, molto spazioso ed estremamente comodo.”

Sam sovrappose le mani alle sue, forse con l’intenzione di allontanarle ma finendo poi per ripensarci e lasciarle semplicemente lì. E tuttavia, quando parlò, la nota di avvertimento era ben chiara, impossibile da non cogliere.

“Chris.”

“Lo so,” sussurrò con un piccolo sorriso rassegnato. “Valeva la pena tentare, però.” E lo lasciò andare, allontanandosi con grazia quasi spettrale, come se non si fosse mai avvicinato. Amava Sam da che aveva memoria, probabilmente sin dal primo vero momento in cui si erano incontrati, ma restare entro i confini dei suoi veti iniziava a procurargli curiosi scatti di irritazione e tristezza. Guardando Victor e Yuuri, negli ultimi tempi, si era ritrovato a chiedersi perché le cose non potessero funzionare in quel modo anche tra loro, perché Sam non potesse permettersi di credere che Chris avrebbe mantenuto i suoi alti livelli anche ad un livello di coinvolgimento più profondo. Ovviamente aveva provato a gettare diversi semi, nella speranza che attecchissero per dare vita alla conversazione vera e propria, ma Sam aveva prontamente chiuso ogni porta di quel genere, arrivando perfino ad ammettere una cauta disapprovazione nei confronti di Yuuri e Victor.

“Yuuri è troppo coinvolto da Victor e quando qualcosa minaccia il loro equilibrio in pista dà quasi il peggio di sé.”

“Ah, ma io non sono Yuuri,” aveva ribattuto suadente, strappandogli un piccolo bacio a tradimento che gli aveva ammorbidito i tratti del viso, smussando la durezza dei suoi occhi chiari. 

“No,” aveva concordato. “Non lo sei.”

“Il nostro  volo è alle dieci, perciò lasceremo l’albergo intorno alle sette, va bene?”

Chris sorrise, versandosi due dita di  _ Licor 43 _ e annuendo quasi distrattamente al suo stesso riflesso, stagliato sull’enorme vetrata che occupava buona parte della parete a ovest della sua camera.

“Mi troverai qui. Ma cerca di non venire troppo presto,  _ come al solito _ ,” aggiunse in italiano, voltando un po’ la testa, quel tanto che bastava a scoccargli un’occhiata maliziosa da sopra la spalla. E benché Sam conoscesse solo poche parole italiane, non gli fu difficile coglierne il senso, a giudicare dal rossore tenue che spuntò dal colletto della sua camicia, colorandogli la pelle pallida della gola. Il desiderio di baciarlo in quel punto esatto gli si scaraventò addosso, facendolo perfino vacillare. Qualche goccia di liquore gli schizzò la camicia e le dita. Soprappensiero, le succhiò via, ingoiando poi il Licor 43 in un solo sorso. Aveva bisogno di distendere altri nervi, quelli che Sam aveva teso anziché rilassare. 

Strizzò gli occhi quando l’alcol gli bruciò la gola e lo stomaco; non aveva avuto idea che quel liquore tipico spagnolo potesse avere un retrogusto così forte. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che Victor stava solo scherzando quando gli aveva detto che andava giù come acqua fresca. 

Di colpo, Sam era accanto a lui e gli stava sfilando delicatamente il bicchiere dalle dita. 

“Non hai bisogno di questa roba.”

Chris, che sentiva ancora lo spettro delle sue dita profumate sulla pelle, si lasciò sfuggire una risatina. “No?”

“No,” confermò prima di chiudergli una mano sulla nuca e attirarlo a sé, in uno dei suoi baci dolci, esitanti e gentili. Chris trovò deliziosa la combinazione tra il liquore e il suo sapore e, desideroso di avere di più, inclinò un po’ la testa, cambiando l’inclinazione del loro bacio e garantendosi un accesso migliore alla sua bocca. Uno dei più grandi pregi di Sam era quello di sapersi lasciare coinvolgere, di saper mettere da parte il suo rigore e diventare l’amante che Chris amava con ogni fibra del suo essere: appassionato, attento, estremamente ricettivo e più che incline a soddisfare ogni sua voglia, ogni suo capriccio. Sapeva esattamente come e dove toccarlo, o come preferiva essere spogliato - non con urgenza, ma neppure con dolcezza; piuttosto, con una strana commistione di entrambe e una punta di sensualità capace di farlo bruciare più di quel liquore che così incautamente aveva mandato giù e che adesso gli aveva piacevolmente alleggerito la testa, combinato all’effetto dei baci di Sam, non più trattenuti, ma appassionati, sensuali, con piccoli morsi capaci di strappargli gemiti e ansiti, di fargli formicolare le mani. Lo tirò per la cravatta, costringendolo ad aderire al suo petto, e gli infilò le dita tra i capelli arruffati, tenendolo in quel modo finché con un piccolo ansito non si tirò indietro, gli rivolse uno sguardo lucido, quasi febbrile, e si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. Rise silenziosamente della reazione di Sam, dei suoi occhi un po’ più aperti, del rossore improvviso sulle sue guance, della bocca schiusa di anticipazione.

Non smise di guardarlo neanche mentre abbassava la zip dei suoi pantaloni di ottima fattura, rivelando un lembo di slip neri stretto come una guaina sulla sua evidente erezione. Chris non riusciva mai a non essere compiaciuto delle reazioni che sapeva scatenare in quell’uomo così metodico e controllato solo con pochi baci e cadendo sulle ginocchia. 

Con lentezza deliberata e a tratti esasperante poggiò la bocca su di lui, limitandosi a depositare un bacio così casto che, in quel contesto, sembrava straordinariamente scandoloso. Sam parve essere dello stesso avviso, perché gli sfuggì un singhiozzo sommesso, a cui seguì prontamente un vero gemito quando l’unghia dell’indice di Chris lo accarezzò per tutta la sua lunghezza, con precisione quasi chirurgica.

Aveva scoperto diverso tempo fa che erano le cose più semplice e minimali ad eccitarlo di più. Baci profondi e carezze lascive avevano ben scarso effetto su di lui; per converso, una semplice strusciata di naso contro il collo sapeva accenderlo come un lavoro di bocca ben eseguito.

Perso nelle sue distratte considerazioni, Chris scostò la stoffa degli slip per esporlo all’aria fredda della sera e alla carezza lieve della sua lingua, che seguì lo stesso percorso tracciato dalla sua unghia, indugiando infine sulla sommità, dove impresse un bacio lungo e morbido.

“Potrei farti venire semplicemente così, sai?” lo stuzzicò, guardandolo da sottinsù attraverso le lunghe ciglia nere.

Sam strinse i denti, afferrandolo per la testa, incerto se attirarlo nuovamente sul suo sesso o sulla sua bocca.

“Lo so,” ammise con una piccola risata ansimante, decidendo infine di esercitare una pressione tale da indurre Chris a rialzarsi per ricevere un bacio che lasciò entrambi storditi, eccitati e senza fiato. Non avevano che appena iniziato a provocarsi e già si sentivano sul punto di esplodere al tocco successivo. Chris non si sentiva neppure in grado di sopportare la lenta preparazione delle dita di Sam senza venire. Avrebbe voluto prolungare quell’amplesso, fare l’amore con Samuel per tutta la notte, ma semplicemente non ne era in grado.

Sam parve capirlo perché di colpo strattonò via i pantaloni e la biancheria, lasciandoli a raccogliersi in pieghe arruffate sulle ginocchia, spingendogli tra le dita un preservativo che aveva recuperato chissà quando. Il fatto che Sam ci avesse pensato e che forse non aveva mai avuto intenzione di andarsene, quella notte, portò in Chris una nuova, calma determinazione: non aveva alcuna intenzione di venire così facilmente, o così presto. 

Senza neppure privarsi dei vestiti ma limitandosi solo ad abbassarsi i pantaloni e spingere Sam contro la vetrata, allungò un braccio per spegnere la lampada e si srotolò il profilattico addosso. Poi, con le dita impregnate di lubrificante, cercò il solco tra le natiche di Sam, affondando nella carne cedevole e ancora più in profondità, strappando all’altro un gemito che avrebbe potuto essere di piacere o di dolore, o entrambi. E come San sapeva esattamente come operare la magia delle sue dita sul suo corpo, Chris sapeva come operare la sua  _ nel _ suo corpo, scavando e toccando punti sensibilissimi. Sam non aveva segreti per lui, in nessun senso possibile. Smanioso, Chris sfilò le dita e si mosse contro di lui, intrecciando le mani alle sue e premendole sulla sua testa, contro il vetro gelido dell’enorme finestra. C’era qualcosa di estremamente conturbante nell’affondare nel corpo di Sam e farlo davanti all’intera Barcellona srotolata ai loro piedi, distesa come un’amante pigra e seducente. Era la cosa più intima e pubblica che avessero mai fatto e quando iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui la sensazione si fece totalizzante, bruciando ogni oncia della sua razionalità e riducendolo ad un essere meramente sensibile, quasi sprofondato in una dimensione altra, il suo personalissimo nirvana erotico. Si sentiva al limite, sul ciglio di un precipizio, con metà dei piedi oltre il bordo. Una folata di vento e sarebbe precipitato, perdendosi in un mare di nero velluto di niente - l'oblio più assoluto che avesse mai sperimentato. 

E a spingerlo, infine, fu il bacino di Sam che, di punto in bianco, spinse violentemente contro di lui, cambiando angolazione e mandandolo a sfregare contro un punto che strappò ad entrambi lo stesso ringhio soffocato. A tentoni, accecato dell'orgasmo che sentiva premere dolorosamente contro il ventre, sbrogliò una mano dalla sua e cercò l’erezione di Sam, stringendola nel pugno bollente e pompando al ritmo delle sue spinte, desideroso di arrivare all’orgasmo nello stesso momento.

Il suo corpo, tuttavia, lo tradì all’improvviso, strappandogli dalle viscere l’orgasmo più intenso che avesse mai sperimentato negli ultimi tempi. Le dita si serrarono su Sam e non gli diede scampo: lo sentì trattenere il fiato bruscamente e irrigidirsi tra le sue dita, schizzandogli la pelle e la vetrata davanti a loro, appannata nel punto in cui Sam aveva avvicinato la bocca al vetro.

Esausti, con le ginocchia molli, si accasciarono contro la finestra, il viso sudato e arrossato di Chris premuto contro la nuca dell’altro. Sentiva il suo odore riempirgli il naso e stordirlo più di quanto già non fosse e… Dio, se lo amava.

“Chi è che è arrivato troppo presto, stavolta?” mugolò Sam, il viso affondato nella piega del gomito e la nota divertita inequivocabile. Chris incassò con uno sbuffo e, per buona misura, gli morse piano una spalla.

“ _ Fly down, sweetheart _ ,” lo redarguì con un perfetto accento inglese, aderendo contro la schiena di Sam. “E non pensare, neanche per un secondo, che questa diventerà un'abitudine,” sussurrò al suo orecchio, alternando ad ogni parola un bacio tra i capelli, sull’orecchio, sul collo.

Sam si girò tra le sue braccia, lasciandosi quindi premere contro la parete di vetro.

“Non essere così  _ confident _ , Christophe,” mormorò contro le sue labbra. “Forse non mi conosci bene come pensi.”

“Uuh,” lo prese in giro, sbottonandogli lentamente la camicia e lasciandola cadere sul pavimento. Esitò con la cravatta, soppesando la stoffa, incerto se lasciargliela addosso oppure no. Gli piaceva però il modo in cui, nella penombra, la stoffa blu notte risaltasse contro il pallore della sua pelle. Era un contrasto talmente erotico che lo indusse a chinare il capo e lasciare un piccolo bacio su un pettorale.

“Scopriamolo, allora,” gli propose, avventandosi sulla sua bocca e spingendolo verso al letto, fino a che il bordo del letto non impattò contro il retro delle sue ginocchia, facendolo cadere supino sul materasso, mezzo nudo, con i capelli arruffati e totalmente disposto a lasciarsi dominare da Chris, che, ancora vestito, svettava su di lui, gli occhi verdi e magnetici pieni di promesse.

Forse era vero che non lo conosceva bene quanto pensava, ma era sicuro di avere un paio d’assi nella manica che lo avrebbero sicuramente stupito e intendeva sfruttare quello che restava della notte per dimostrarglielo.


End file.
